


Reflections

by CanaryCry



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mirrors, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shaving, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCry/pseuds/CanaryCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s this theory that the men we fall in love with remind us of our fathers.”</p><p>Dick had never put much stock in that kind of thing before, but maybe there was something to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: Mirror.
> 
> Totally got a bit abstract with this reflections concept. As well as using literal mirrors woohoo. What even is my brain today.

Dick and Tiger had been on the road for days before they finally reached a safehouse. The first thing Dick did, after the requisite shower, was plant himself in front of the mirror and shave the scratchy stubble off his face. Tiger was reporting in to Helena, already restless to enter the next phase of the mission. He and Dick couldn't agree on how much downtime they'd take before moving on. Dick needed at least the night; Tiger didn't want to waste more than a few hours.

In some ways, Tiger was a reflection of Bruce. It wasn't the greatest thing to think about when Dick was cut off from his family, but every so often he'd hear someone scream how Tiger fought like Batman—while getting kicked in the face, generally speaking—and all the memories he tried not to dwell on came rushing back. Knowing Dick couldn't talk to him anymore made it even worse.

If it weren't for the rest of the family communicating with him, there was no way he would've been able to continue in this organisation.

Tiger leaned against the doorway. “Are you _still_ shaving?”

“Perfection takes time,” Dick said, with the closest approximation of his usual sunny demeanour he could manage when he was about to keel over from exhaustion.

“You are going to cut yourself.” Tiger snatched the razor from Dick's hand, kicking a stool in his direction. “Sit.”

Dick did as he was told. “If you cut me...”

Tiger rinsed the razor in the sink. “I won't. Unlike you, I can function without sleep.” Yep, just like Bruce. Except his bluntness made even Bruce look like he was dancing around the point he wanted to make.

Tiger held Dick's chin in place while he slid the razor along his cheek. “Who taught you to shave?”

“Batman.”

“He is a terrible teacher.”

“Bite me.”

“Perhaps later.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Stop moving your mouth before I cut you.”

“On purpose?”

“Do you want to find out?”

“Not really.” Dick stopped talking, watching the overhead light catch in the mirror. Making eye contact with someone this close to your face was just too weird.

Tiger wasn't generally a talker, except for the rare occasion when it looked like they were both going to die. Then Tiger would laugh. It was a disturbing sound, the only time panic showed through in his voice. It was just as disturbing as it would be to hear Jason tell Bruce he loved him to his face. It could happen, in theory, but it was so out of character that only the prospect of the world ending would make it a true possibility.

“Matron has cleared us to rest overnight,” Tiger said, running his fingers along Dick's chin to check for leftover stubble. “I informed her you had been complaining all day.”

“Thanks.” It was his way of caring.

“Be sure you actually rest.” Tiger rinsed off the razor and set it aside. “I will not sympathise if you are sleep-deprived tomorrow.”

Dick threw on some aftershave, checking out Tiger's job in the mirror. Better than he could've done, quite frankly. How would he have survived without having someone around to make him feel second-best? Just like home.

Okay, that was unfair. Mostly. It wasn't like Bruce had ever meant to make him feel inferior. He just did by virtue of existing.

Tiger kicked him out of the bathroom to take a shower himself. Dick burrowed under the covers, trying not to groan _too_ loudly at the long-awaited comfort. The mattress was lumpy and the blanket thinning in places but it was the best damn thing he'd felt in days.

It was still dark when he woke. There was a shape next to him, sitting up. Dick could feel his eyes drilling into him.

“That's a little creepy, Tig,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes awake. “Can't sleep?”

“You talk in your sleep.”

“Sorry. Did I say anything interesting?”

“Not really. Something about Bruce... Batman.”

Of course. He had been on Dick's mind a lot lately. The way Tiger reminded him of the man at times wasn't helping.

“You'd probably get along with him if you weren't on opposite sides of... well, everything.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“Well, he's emotionally repressed and sucks at expressing his love for people, so...”

Tiger snorted. “Funny.”

“But he's still a great guy. He cares... and he tries.”

“I do not care.”

Dick reached out, finding his bearded cheek. “Keep saying that if it makes you feel better... but you did save a five-year-old from a burning building the other day.”

“We already were on assignment there,” Tiger said dismissively. “You saved three.”

“Yeah, but people expect that from me.”

Tiger huffed at him.

“You ever heard that saying about how we choose our partners?”

“Do I want to?”

Dick pinched his cheek. “Oh, hush. There's this theory that the men we fall in love with remind us of our fathers.”

“That is disturbing.”

“I think it comes more from a place where our fathers are our first example of what a man should be, you know?”

“No.”

“Well, I never had much regard for it myself, but lately...”

“I remind you of your father.” Oh, he sounded so happy about that.

“Just a little.”

Tiger lay down, groaning into his pillow. “I'm unsure I want to hear this about the man I am sleeping with.”

Dick rolled over, flopping over Tiger's bare back. “It's a compliment. You're a good man.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.” He kissed the top of Tiger's head.

Tiger stiffened. “Wait. You said you love me.”

Dick chuckled into the man's shoulder. “That took a while.”

Tiger breathed deeply. He didn't speak.

“You don't have to reciprocate,” Dick told him. “I know I just threw it at you.”

“I don't know how to...” Tiger let out a laugh, the kind that only came out when he was facing certain death.

“Hey, man. No pressure.” Dick wasn't sure he even wanted to hear it back. Their relationship was complicated enough already. And as soon as the time came to tear Spyral down...

Well. Maybe it'd be easier if Tiger didn't love him. There would be enough heartbreak as it was.

The moment passed. Tiger elbowed him in the ribs. “Why are you lying on me?”

“Well, honestly, you're comfier than the mattress.”

“Pathetic,” Tiger muttered.

“You're better at shaving than I expected,” Dick said. “Had practice? Have you shaved your chest before? Or your back? Because you shouldn't. I like you this way.”

“Shouldn't you be asleep?” Tiger grumbled.

“While lying next to a sexy man such as yourself?”

Tiger groaned and flipped Dick onto his back. “Promise you will never compare me to your father again.”

“I promise.”

Tiger pressed Dick's wrists against the bed. “Good. By the time I am finished, you will sleep for days.”

“And how will you accomplish that?” Dick teased.

Tiger shoved his tongue in Dick's mouth without any further preamble. Dick got the message well enough.


End file.
